Who Knew
by alittledirtyfangirl
Summary: Wbwl, manipulative Dumbeldore. weasley bashing, Dumbeldore bashing. Harry Potter has been in the shadows too long, it's time for him to be seen. Harlem:lunalovegood, daphnegreengrass, susanbones, katiebell
1. Chapter 1 (08-22 23:27:15)

Harry stared at his parents with no expression on his face. It was hidden by his occlumency sheilds. He would seem cold to many but if you were able to touch his heart they would relize that looks can decieve. He was forgotten often, when he asked for attention he received it but it was never postive. It all started that day, because someone decided to have a hissy fit and comit murder.

 _The door burst open, and behind it the Lord Voldemort. He stepped into the manor, his mere presence made caused a sense of doom to enter the air._ _He looked at his follower Peter Pettigrew. The man gulped and walked foward. Lord Voldemort knew the animagus was having second thoughts. The Potter's were true friends to him, and here he was, betraying them in one of the worst ways possible. He made up his mind, there was no going back now anyway. He was no match for the current dark lord and moved out the way, leaving no more barriers between the Lord Voldemort and the Potter twins._ _Tom Riddle was scared, because of the prophecy. He didn't want to die, thats why the Potter twins had to go. He entered the room to see the two sleeping children._ _One had black hair with red streaksthe color of rust, it blended in perfectly laying across his naturally tan skin. The other one had red rust colored hair and one black streak._ _He starred at the red head, the child opened his eyes. They were brown, almost black and started crying._ _Lord Voldemort looked at the child in disgust, the noise was irrating him so he cast the spell " **Avada Kedavra** ". The sickly green light traveled towards the upset child, until a hand intercepted it._ _It was the other child he looked at the dark lord. It was a clear message, ' nobody, touches my brother' and the killing curse was reflected back at him. The dark lord knew what would happen so he put up a quick sheild and then he shot two spells, one for each child but at that moment the killing curse hit him. so the two curses blended into one. Harry tried to put up a sheild but he was already tired from before and they went through but they were weaker and hit Harry's brother._ _Harry shrugged, he knew the danger was gone and went back to sleep._ _***15 minutes later***_ _Lily and James Potter arrived home and automatically knew something was wrong. They called Dumbeldore and carefully went to check on the children._ _Lily almosted started crying when they saw the children were all right. She rushed to them, almost tripping over her own feet._ _"My babies are okay, my babies are okay" she chanted until she noticed the blood on Harry's brother Thomas. She looked at Dumbeldore, the most powerful wizard she knew with an expression that clearly said" what happend?"._ _He smiled, protraying his kind grandfathers like look. "The prophecy my dear" his eyes began twinkling, almost maniacal. "It seems has stopped Voldemort, so may I present to you the boy who lived, but I must warn you, he might come back" he said. Lily clutched the child tighter, fearing if she took her attention from him, he's would get taken away from her_

 _No one thought about Harry, the older one (even if it was by two minutes)._

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

"Are you sure we had to make them ignore him" a motherly voice asked.l

"We only made Dumbeldore ignore him, if anyone else ignores him, the blame lies with themselves "*


	2. two

Harry Potter looked at the Potter library, searching desperately for something he hadn't read yet.

The seven year old was devastated. He fell down onto the grey carpet, almost hitting the connor of a desk. He huffed and crossed his arms.

 _"I'm so bored"_ he thought and huffed once again.

 _"If only you could start learning magic before Hogwarts"_ he wished.

An idea struck him, " _why not"_ _h_ _e_ _thought_ _misc_ _h_ _ievously._ He put out his hand and aimed it towards the celling.

Pure magic hit the wall in the right corner of the celling, almost as if it was absorbed. Then something started coming out of it. It had a rectangular gold frame. There were animals on it, some he had never seen before; somekind of writting that was ever changing floated above the top and glowed silver.

It was covered in dust, and definitely had not seen sunlight in the last couple centries.

"Finally" a voice boomed and Harry's eyes widened. It was a man, with long black hair, and a beard. He was large, not like he was fat but you could tell there was some serious muscle there. The most starling thing about him was his eyes, they were brown with a gold tint. This was one guy you didn't want to get in a fight with.

The portrait looked down. "You child, did you do this" he questioned.

Harry looked fearfully at the portrait. Portriats are suppost to be harmless but his instincts screemed at Harry not to get this man upset.

He gulped and said "Yes sir".

The man looked at Harry with curious eyes, almost as if measuring him.

"How old are you boy, what is your name?" even though it was arranged like a question, Harry knew bad things would happen if he didn't answer.

"Harry James Potter, sir. I'm seven years old" he answered.

"Why are you not with your family?" he asked.

Harry's face fell. _"Family"_ he thought and scoffed in his head. " _Family members don't ignore one another. Parents don't forget to feed their child. Siblings don't lock each other away so they can have all the attention."_ he started getting angry.

 _"Families protect one another. They care about one another. They lobe each other. They..."_

Urananic looked at the child.

 _"How could he destroy his enchantment?"_ he wondered.

Not that he wasn't greatful, he rembered the day it happend.

Urananic looked at the demon.

"Mordred? Why do thy come?" He asked.

The demon stared at him, some say his eyes could sprew hellfire, but Urananic knew it was not so.

It spoke, its voice dark and cold and if it wished, it could actually be painful to hear. " Thy must be gone"

"Why? I have no quarrel with you" he asked. He couldn't. when he asked Magic to let him live 300 more years as a teacher, he had to make a vow. He could not fight with any of his student, against or with.

Demons, monsters, and other creatures surrounded him. There had to be thousands. He knew he would not win this battle.

" _What will happend to me"_ he wondered, but that one moment he was out of focus, he was defeated. He was imprisoned in a portrait. Then his portrait was hidden using the spell he made, which was to impossible to break.

**Until a seven year old got bored.**


	3. Chapter 3

A nine year old Harry coughed up a blood. Strangely it was four colors, blue, red, silver, and gold. He lifted up his head and glared in front of him, he knew he lost this fight, and he also knew his opponent wouldn't stop till' he was unconscious, at least. A shadow engulfed him, as a stick crashed upon his head and darkness took over.

(so tempted to end it right here, just to drive y'all crazy)

"Wake up" a gruff voice ordered in Japanese

"Mph"Harry replied also in Japanese, but complied and looked at his sensi. He sat up, revealing a fully formed six pack.

"We're going back to Potter manor, let's go." Urananic said.

Harry sighed and got out of what had been his bed for the past few weeks, honestly it was more of a pallet.

"Yes sensi" he said obediently.

"We're leaving Japan" he said, now in English, "go ahead and let it out I know you've been waiting to be... Well you".

"Finally" Harry practically shouted and started packing away his things. "You said it'd be hand on hand combat, you know. No weapons" he said.

"I don't seem to rembrer that" Uranainic said innocently

"Arch mit ohren" Harry muttered.

"Blödmann. Die erinnern sich, wer lhnen Deutsch, richtig (You do remember who taught you German right)" Uranainic said with a raised eyebow

Harry looked at his mentor and smirked then put his attention back on packing.

A lightbulb went off in Uranainic's head. "I was meant to hear that wasn't I" he commented and sighed. Harry's laugh confirmed his thoughts. "As crianças são signidicativas hoje em dia (kids are so mean these days)"

"You're appariting this time." Uranainic said.

"Jealous you're not as good as doing it as me" Harry said cockily. Before he apparated with the luggage, leaving Uranainic behind however.

Urananic's eyes widen. "That _baka_ " he cursed before he too was dragged along to Britain.

 **This isn't a normal chapter where I'm bored of writting, im working on the next one this just seemed like a good place to stop. uh if u didnt understand that ignore this, ive been told multiple times i dont always make sense. I try my best cuz i rember waiting 2 read other stories but im not really a writter it's just that i want 2 see this story happend and no one else actually had the idea. Well one perosn did but they haven't updated in years so...**


	4. Chapter 4

When Uranainic relized what was happening his eyes widened, but it was too late and he ended up sprawled on the ground.

He looked up to see Harry laughing on the floor. He glared and gathered himself into a more presentable position. However it had no effect this time, in fact Harry didn't even notice it at first. Once he did Harry gave a small grin. "You were alot scarier in Japan" he said. "But now your unarmed".

Urananic gave a crooked grin and took out a sword. It was the size of Harry and pitch black with red lines running along it. It resembled more of a kitchen knife than anything. Harry's sweat dropped and had a moment of panic before summoning his own sword. It was considerably smaller and looked like a dagger compared to the one Uranainic held.

Urananic rushed forward and aimed a verticle strike so fast it almost broke the sound barrier.

 **CLANG!**

Urananic sword went straight through Harry's, and was still going on its path towards Harry. 'Shit' he thought before ducking to the side.

"Thats the fifth one this week" he whined playfully before dodging another sword stroke. This one would have decapitated him.

And he heard a scream behind him.

"WATCH OUT!" someone yelled.

Both Harry and Urananic froze, this had never happend before.

The sound came from a small brown haired girl. She started screaming off the top of her lungs

"HELP! THERES A GUY ATTACKING A KID HELP!"

Uranainic looked at Harry and apparterated out. Harry cursed and was about to do the same but people were already coming out. The girl started running towards Harry and he adopted a deer in headlight look. She was his age with brownish redish hair and looked his age. she was also very pretty with her button nose and tan skin. Just when they were about to colide the girl stopped.

"Are you okay? And who was that guy?" she questioned.

"Uhhhhhh..." Harry tried to stall but he had no idea what to do in this situation. He looked around to relize the adults were coming closer and stuck his hand in his pocket. A nervous habit he had picked up before relizing what was in his pocket.

He put on black shades and smirked. "Now ladies and gentlemen", he took out the neutralizer( basically a memory wipe /obliviorator) the small pole looked hudge in his hand, "look into the bright beam" and a blue flash went throughout the area as Harry James Potter apparated away.

Some call it fate, destiny, (there was no way in hell the author was going to let this happen to one of the main ships), luck but Susan Bone's memory wasn't erased that day.

Meanwhile somewhere in Britain there was an angry 9 year old.

"Stupid Bastard" Harry muttered and continued cursing until a voice interrupted him.

"I'll have you know my parents were properly married" Uranainic said.

Two daggers appeared in his hands, they were both deadly and when Harry turned around he looked ready to kill. His eyes cold and the words kill you with one look appeared in Uranainic's mind.

Urananic apparterated away.

 **If anyone wants to describe Susan in another way go ahead and message me, or tell me somehow. I hope you like this chapter cuz' I spent an hour on it. Its hard to write stories on your phone people especially not just using text language. If yall want me to update more tell me cuz i really wanna hear from more of you guys.**


	5. chapter 5

Susan Bones sprinted out of Potter Manor into the forest. Branches stung her arms and legs leaving small cuts in their wake. Tears were started to form in her eyes which made everything blurry. She tripped on a root and fell onto her back, getting her clothes dirty. She tried to stand up once again only to find her ankle hurt. It would start rainning soon but Susan. couldn't bring herself to care anymore.

A tear dripped off Susan's face and she hastly tried to wipe it away. Just like her aunt told her, she had to be strong. Tears filled her eyes. "I don't want to be strong, I just want my mum and dad" she screamed and broke down crying. She sniffed, "mum and dad would be ashamed of having me for a daughter." she mumbled.

"Forgive me if I doubt that" a voice called out.

Susan stumbled onto her feet ignoring the burning pain her ankle gave off and backed away before sprinting further into the forest.

"Are girls suppost to act like that" the stranger mused and wiped his hands on his pants and following her.

line break or whatever yall call this thingy_

Susan was starting to tire, she had never ran this long. 'Out of all days for some weirdo to be in the Potter's woods, why in Merlin's magical dick did they have to come today?' she thought.

 **THUMP!**

Susan felt her breath leave her when she ran into a branch.

"Umph" she exclaimed and fell onto her backside. She tried to get up and keep running but her energy was depleted.

"Are you done?" the voice asked and a boy her age walked out from behind a tree.

Susan relaxed a tiny bit when she saw it was just another kid. He looked familiar, and she narrowed his eyes. "You're that kid, at the Potter's birthday, who was fighting that man. Are you alright? Do you need help?" the way she spoke Harry couldn't help but feel that he was in an interrogation.

Harry made a back up motion with his hands. "That was my mentor--wait, how do you" before stopping in the middle of his sentence and deciding to just stare at her.

Susan's head felt weird, like there was something intruding. It wasn't demanding, more like gental; more like wondering around than anything. It was just the lightest of touches, like something dancing around her mind but still noticable enough that a memory resurfaced.

* 3 years in the past

 _Amelia Bones entered her home and closed the door. She laid against the door, her back flat on its surface. It was times like this she was ashamed of the wizarding world. It was a child abuse case._ ' _What kind of monster uses legilimency on a 9 year old child, their own flesh and blood for Merlin's shake. She rembered seeing the poor boy unconscious and foaming at the mouth. Philp Pettigrew might never wake-up, no one knows how damaging the efeects were, hopefully the mind healers could fix the effects._

 _"Aunty Amelia " a voice yelled; soon she found herself catching a flying 6 year old. It was her niece, and it was often that Amelia tried to keep track of who she resembled more. She had her father's eyes and her mother's nose but her hair color was almost a blend of them both,_ it was sometimes a dark red like her father, and other times it was a light brown, identical to her mother. Almost as if it couldn't make a final _decision. Susan's eyes almost sparkled in the light as she smiled at her guardian. Amelia vowed she would make sure they always kept that light._

 _"What did you at work?" she asked innocently after their hug was finished._

 _Amelia's eyes darkend as she rembered what happend to young Philip._

 _A dark thought flew into Amelia's head. 'They didn't stop at their own family when it came to legilimency, why would they with yours?' it whispered and her throat closed up._ _The image of Philip in the hospital appeared in her mind with vivid clarify, but this time it was Susan._

 _Amelia quickly sent the child off to bed ignoring the protests that she wasn't tired._

 _As soon as her niece was asleep she began reserching ways to stop legilimency. It took Amelia 3 months to find the right runes._

 _*FLASHBACKISH THINGY*_

 _"Susan, if you ever feel like there's somethings attacking your mind, what do you do" Amelia asked as she applied runes to the child's forehead._

 _"Run, hide, and scream rape" Susan replied._

 _*End of everything *_

Susan was confused, there was definitely something there but Susan could tell it wasnt hostile; so she ignored it. "You still haven't answered my question" she stated.

The boy ran a hand through his hair making it more messy than it already was. It looked impossible for anything to get through the tangled mess but he managed. Finally he spoke "My name is Harry Potter and I live here".

"Oh" she said before raising a hand to her mouth in embarrassment and apologizing. "I'm sorry, I didnt know Thomas had a brother. My name's Susan Bones, my Aunt Amelia is talking with your parents." she explained.

"Don't worry about that" Harry said carelessly. "They forgot me a long time ago" and started walking away.

Susan's jaw dropped at his words before rushing to catch up with him. "P-Pardon" she chocked out.

"Follow me, or do you want to stay in the woods all night" he said with a smirk. Before dropping it and giving her a curious look. "I'm assuming you're lost, unless you want to stay in the woods all night?" he asked.

"No, it's just that part on where your parents ignore you!" she shouted before placing a hand on her hip.

"Listen" he said and stopped walking. "Giving birth to someone does not mean they're your parents" he stated before continuing his walk.

Susan was flabbergasted, but she kinda understood what he meant. Aunt Amelia didn't give birth to her but she was Susan's parent by practically everything else. Susan felt like she had been scolded. "They shouldn't ignore you" she grumbled and kept pace with Harry.

Harry pretended like he didn't hear her.

"This is the end, just go straight and you'll be back at the manor."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Susan asked confused.

"I already have a family. I don't need them" he said blank and began going deeper into the forest, but a hand grabbed his arm.

"Will you come back" Susan blurted out. She felt a connection to him.

He started to say "N-" but Susan interrupted him.

"I won't let you go until you promise me you'll find me and gave him her floo address. " Its Bones Manor , send an owl in warning though" she said.

Harry stared at her, his green eyes piercing but she held his gaze. Time stood still and the air was unexplainably tense until he nodded slowly.

She released him and gave him a wave before sprinting inside the manor and recieved a scolding from her aunt for staying outside without anyone watching her. Susan thought she would recieve one on her clothes as well but they were mended to their previous condition, her injuries were hewled and there wasn't a speck of dust on her.

linebreakismynamelinebreakismynamelinebreakismyname_

Harry was still staring in the direction of the manor when Uranainic arrived. Urananic hid a smile when he relized what was happening before apparterating Harry and himself into the Potter library. He lead the still entranced Harry into a chair and hit him over the head with the hilt of his knife knocking him out.


	6. chapter 6

Harry woke up with a thobbing headache. "Ughh" he groaned before taking in his surroundings. A familiar scent hit his nose, 'oh yeah... Potter library' he thought. He subconsciously healed the bump and sat up in his chair. 'Where's Urananic' he wondered, 'He normally can't keep his mouth shut for that lon-'

"Helllloooooo" Uranainic called out from above him. Harry looked up to see Urananic, in a portrait! Infact he was in the exact same place in the exact same clothes as what they were wearing when they first met triggering a feeling of dejuvu for Harry.

"Sacrè Bleu!" Harry exclaimed. "Wait, how the hell did you get back in there?" he asked.

"I chose to" Uranainic said solemnly.

Harry looked at his mentor in disbelief. "Is this the side effect from the spell?" he asked.

Flashback *

 _"Young one" Urananic called out.ed_

 _A frightend Harry Potter climbed from under a table looking around cautiously._

 _"Ye-yes sir" he replied walking slowly up to the man._

 _"GET ME OUT OF HERE! " He ordered frustrated. He conveniently forgot he was talking to a 7 year old that would normally not be able to do anything useful._

 _"Yes sir!" Harry obeyed and cast ththe closet spell to free the man he could currently think of. "Reparto" he said and hoped for the best as he closed his eyes._

 _The wall was fixed but the man was still in the portrait. "Carmina tuam" he said as he tried again, making up his own spell._

 _The walls shook, books fell off of shelves and Harry fell onto the ground before curling up into a ball to protect himself._

 _When Harry finally looked up he saw the portrait man gazing steadily at his form before speaking._

 _"You have my gratitude Harry Potter" and breaking out into a large grin._

 _*Flashback end*_

He gave a slight shudder. 'Thank Magic Urananic no longer talks like that' he thought, his attention returned to his elder.

Harry knew this wasn't a joke so the only other possibility was that Urananic wasn't himself in some way. He started casting diagnostics.

Urananic just waved a hand, stopping the spell. The man let out a heavy sigh, he really hoped the boy would understand someday. He was a teacher, and all he wanted was for his students to learn, but sometimes you aren't the best person to learn a ceratin skill from. "Go to Hogwarts, ask for Kaftan இரகசிய குற்றமற்றவர் காப்பாளர் and he shall show you what's next." and his potrait began melting back into the wall.

Harry took immediate action; he shot out a rope of magic from his hands to sink inside the portrait. He desperately pulled at the portrait. "This isn't funny" he said, the strain of pulling on Urananic's portrait evident in his voice. When Urananic didn't cease his actions Harry knew he was serious.

"NO!" he cried; tears started running down his face. This was the only parent he had ever known and now he was leaving him, just like everyone else.

"YOU CAN'T!" He screamed, his emotions powering his magic. His eyes were starting to glow, but not like their normal emerald color but a neon green.

The air around him was heavy and you could feel his magic all throughout the library.

The portrait stopped moving and Harry was relived. 'Yes' he thought gleefully before something hit him from behind the head and everything went black.

A fully functional Urananic walked out from behind a bookcase and shook his head before looking pointedly at the unconscious boy, "never notices his surroundings he muttered and picked up a rock.

 **Author is speaking now so if you want to skip this like I do go ahead. I literally jumped in the air at seeing reviews. PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS. Rate this fanfic too alright people. So thank you, man i sound bad and like before i have a habit of not making sense so you can skip if i don't make sense. With my rating can I put smut?????? Eh I'll just warn ya if im about too. There might be a slight mention of sex in my next chapter.**


	7. chapter 7

When Harry woke up once again with a throbbing headache, the first that went through his mind was 'Again?!!!!'. The ebony haired boy looked around to find himself outside. He sat up and almost face planted into a hill. It looked like a giant lump covered in grass but the important thing was that it was less than 3 inches from his face. Harry scooted back immediately, not because he was afraid of the pile of dirt but that he could feel a large amount of magic just north of him.

He started armoring up, not enough to look like he was going to war, but enough that he could defend himself. After shelving the last knife on his forearm, he started searching for the large magic disturbance. He placed a hand on the hill and tried to feel if there was any magic. There was nothing unusual about it, just the usual Earth magic flowing through.

Harry jumped over the 18ft tall lump and landed in a kneel. When he looked up a large lake and a castle beyond it. The lake was at least a mile long in width and height.

"Whoa" he said for the castel was at least 300 ft tall. It looked old, but not in a creepy way, more like a mystical secretive way. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that this was where the magic was coming from.

Harry walked up to the lake and felt something encase him. The magic he felt radiating outside was nothing compared to the amount he felt now. He could almost see some of the sparks around him.

He started walking on air, in a trance like state. When he reached the doors the feeling broke; he tried to recapture the feeling by going backwards. Something was just not quite right. Harry walked forward and the doors opened almost automatically.

As he walked through the halls he tried to send his mgic through the building, but the castel refused...almost reluctantly. Harry frowned, something was definitely odd.

Harry kept walking, for a reason he didn't know.

That is, until he fell in a hole

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Harry screamed.

There are just some moments in life, often in life or death situations that a person forgets all common sense to panic.

Harry could have used magic to transport himself out of danger or other methods. In fact there was a ladder less than a foot away that he could grab if he looked to the right. There was also the fact that Harry was pretty much indestructible.

Harry chose to panic.

THUNK!

"Owwww" Harry heard from under him.

Harry looked down to see a red haired man. He was obviously strong with well built but he had chubby cheeks and a square head. His eyes were bright blue and he had a scar going across his nose.

A tall thin lanky man walked up to them and sighed. "Helga!" he yelled. "Godric got hurt again", before looking down. All exspression disappered, it sent shivers down his spine but Harry knew he wouldn't expose that he was intimidated. He knew how big of an advantage that could give his opponent.

That didn't mean that the man was Harry's enemy, however based on how the man now hand a wand in his hand his sentiments wasn't the same. He started to form his own daggers in his hand and backed up.

'Fuck' he thought. 'This was a new setting, new fighter that he knew nothing about and looked pretty intent on bodily harm.'

"SALAZAR!" a voice yelled.

It was the red haired fellow, Godric. "For Merlin's sake he can't be more than 14 years old. He probably is still going to Hogwarts!" he said exspaserted.

The newly deemed Salazar loosened up a bit but not completely. He looked back at Godric and they had a conversation between their eyes. Afterwards Salazar sheathed his weapons.

"Ummmmm..." Harry blurted out. "You blokes done yet" he asked. The connection between them was obvious, but had some kind of tension.

Godric cleared his throat before looking away Salzar. However if you looked closely there was a bit of red on his normally tan skin.

"Well I'm Godric Gryffindor!" he exclaimed and Harry could detect an undertone of pride. "And this is Salazar Slytherin" he said as he wrapped an arm around the slimmer man's shoulders before raising an eyebrow. "What's your name lad?"

"Not to mention how did you get here" Salazar mumbled.

The only reason Harry heard the older man but ignored the comment.

A shapely blond women came rushing in. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail and when most people looked at her the word "motherly" went into their mind, however when on the battlefield that image would disappear. The women was often compared to an angel; depending on the side as a guardian angel or a vengeful one for her creative curses made when fighting. It was almost as if she could see into the soul of each of them and give out proper judgment. In fact she inspired the myth that "Mother knows best" even if she never physically had children. The women had mentally adopted many children and magic recognized that fact.

"Oh dear, what had Godric done now?"

She rushed over to the male in question. "What, when, and how?" Helga asked in a business tone before smacking him over the head. "Didn't I tell you to stop getting injured!" Helga demanded.

Godric dodged another hit. "It's not my bloody fault this time! The lad fell on me" Godric explained.

Helga stared at him for a full minute before raising her hand in warning of being hit once again. However she stopped when she really listened to what the man said. "Wait, who-" she started.

Harry took this time to interrupt, "Uh- hello?" he phased the sentence like a question.

Helga looked at him for a moment before launching herself at the boy.

 **Author's note: I was gonna have this super long chapter, but u see I normally write while listening 2 music and well, my other phone broke so the end might sound worst than the beginning. I was also going to put smut but then i was like... eh, maybe next chapter. Do u people want a super long chapter that will probably take 2 week and a half or the short ones that I ca**


	8. Chapter 8

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" Helga squealed as she pinched Harry's cheeks and hugged him once again. "He's so cute! I mean look at that little face, and look, he's turning red, how adorable. Look at his eyes, they'll like baby emeralds an-"

"HELGA" Godric shouted but didn't move, they all had a healthy sense of self preservation when it came to the witch. "The poor boy is turning blue" he said.

Salzar stepped up from behind Godric and started speaking. "While I would like to say Godric's just jealous because the lad has gotten closer than himself on getting lucky then himself" and gestured to how Helga was straddling Harry before continuing, "however it seems like he will pass out soon if you do not release him".

Helga still looked reluctant and Salzar feared she wouldn't listen to a moment before getting off of the child. When she noticed how the child wouldn't get up and was breathing quite heavily she had a blush that could be compatible with an apple.

She smoothed down her skirt in an attemlt to regather herself.

"I'm sorry dear" she said before rushing to help him up. "What's your name" she asked.

"Harry Potter" Harry answered. He didn't believe any of them would hurt him, except for Salazar who was still watching him, so he let his guard down.

Godric spoke once again. "We are the founders of Hogwarts, are you a student?" he questioned.

"Not until next year" Harry replied. "I'm only 10 you know." He recieved three sceptical looks after that comment.

"What about Ravenclaw?" he asked.

"Oh yes, pardon me I forgot" Hegla exclaimed before rushing away. Shhe reached out her hand before making a motion similar

to twisting a doornob except vertically and raising her palm up. The only sign that she was actually using magic was the traces her fingers left in the colors of yellow, black, and blue.

Harry frowned, he could sense the magic but it was faint, even though he was concentrating the magic, he could barley feel it. It hadn't been that long sense he trainned with Urananic. A rush of sadness and anger rushed from behind his occlumency sheilds, making Harry flench at the rhsh of thoughts flowing into his mind.

 _He left me, betrayed me, probably even forgot me like everyone else. He just sent sent me away like a broken toy, like I'm useless. Why can't people just want Harry Potter, no they only want what they get benefits from._

The ground shook a bit, almost unnoticable but the founders felt it.

 _No one notices the boy who's parents forgot him._

His magic started to seep into the air.

 _No one wants to rember Harry fuckin' Potter._

Hogwarts herself shook. Helga, Godric and Salazar immediately tried to stop the quake. When nothing was working Godric picked up a stone and threw it behind him, which went through a small portal. An identical portal was 5 ft behind Harry and the rock went straight through both portals and reached the back of the boy's head knocking himself unconscious once more.

 **Well honestly i didn't want y'all getting ur hopes up 4 a long update. Please pick if y want 2 go through the founders trainning or just want a brief summary, either way there will be a lemon somewhere in the next 2 chapters.**

 **Honestly why it took me so long 2 update is that school is hard, i have an afterschool activity, and i had my orchestra concert. Yeah, I play cello btw. Please review, idk why others ask but 4 me its just fun reading comments, maybe its the same 4 them. Idc if its the same person.**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's eyes fluttered open and a groan came up from his throat, "Ke kumu mai iaʻu" he muttered.

'Getting really tired of this' Harry thought before jumping up and putting on an invisible shield. He didn't even know if he was still in Hogwarts anymore and tried to find escapes. Apparting and teleporting out were last options, it was always better for an opponent to underestimate you.

He took out a grey sword, it looked like it was made out of air but somehow kept it's lethal look to it.

He looked around to see that he was on a hospital bed. It was black with pitch black, and the frame under it was wooden; smooth. The walls were white but not bright enough to blind someone. The floor was also wooden and it was likely that the bed frame and the floor were made from the same type of tree.

Harry sensed some movement from the east. It was that the founder of Slytherin himself.

"Come out" Harry called.

The famous or, infamous wizard came out of the shadows before poking the shield with a finger.

"He's just a boy" Salazar mocked. "Probably a victim of circumstances" he grumbled. "Shows what you know Helga" but there was no real heat in his words. He took out a forest green wand with black and silver streaks that seem to come from inside the wand. He tossed it up and it did a small flip before snatching it out of the air and thrusting it into what seemed to be nothing, but Harry felt his shield give out a small shake before completely crumbling.

Urananic's training kicked in and Harry immediately tried to put up another but failed.

Salazar just raised an eyebrow and spoke. "I've already seen your mind lad, I mean you no harm"

Harry's eyes widened before 'disarming' himself. He would bide his time, in the meanwhile he would seem what they would do with him.

All of a sudden Harry's entire body went numb. He was paralyzed! He started surging magic through his body.

'FUCK!' Harry thought. While Harry had the knowledge of hundred of spells, he had never tried then and Urananic mostly focused on every type of fighting but magical.

Meanwhile with the founders

"What did you find out?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked. The book smart founder had been the only one to agree with Salazar plan (besides Salazar of course).

"He's trying to get to the இரகசிய for trainning".

Godric looked at Salazar, disbelieve clear on his face and showed the other founders the boy's recent memories.

Salazar understood why his friend was confused, Kaftan completely destroyed them when it came to combat, to think that this little boy who could barely stand head to one of them while Kaftan destroyed all four of them in a matter of minutes. This kid wanted to train with THE Kaftan was almost laughable.

"We have to train him, Kaftan would kill him." Helga practically begged. She knew Kaftan meant well but he could be a bit, ruthless. She didn't want to see the boy hurt beyond repair.

Rowena nodded her head, "I agree, but we will only train him for 6 months", everyone looked at the bookworm incredulously. "His mentor assigned Kaftan to train him, I believe he knows what he's doing"

"I agree" Salazar said, after all, who would argue with the trainer of Merlin.

linebreak_i_screwed_a_linebreak_and_I_liked_it_not_really_er_just_gonna_stop_talking_BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_--

First month: 1st year spells , charms, transfiguration, potions, and healing.

Second month :second year (and a bit of 3rd year )spells, charms, transfiguration, also learns parseltongue and occlumency.

Salazar's parseltongue didn'tmean they were a desendent from him. In fact, it meant they were a desendent of one of those who he either hated, or gained his favor. He used it to trick his enemies by thinking all snakes would obey them, but when he or one he favors says, the snakes will obey them above all. Its like the cursed ones are king but the favored ones are gods, the cursed ones just don't know it do their greatest weapon will fail them. THAT is the difference between the cursed and favored

3rd month: 3rd year (and half of 4th year) charms, potions, transfiguration, and spells, and parseltongue spells and dueling and occlumency.

4th month:4th year (and 5th year)charms, transfiguration, and spells, and global parseltongue (Speaking to snakes all over the world) and alchemy

5th month:6th , 7th year spells, charms transfiguration, potions, alchemy, healing, dueling, animal language and legimency occlumency.

6th month reviewed everything in the first week and last week. Harry could take on 3 founders with diffculty, and well... Lets just start on the second week of the last month.

Linebreak is back, laid down flat, gonna put all yall back on track cuz' we all know that compared 2 this linebreak the others are wack._

"What's the big secret already?" Harry asked, puppy dog eyes showing, what they normally ressembled was Emeralds, but currently, they'd looked like they wouldn't be out of place on a heartbroken puppy.

He would final

Godric snorted before grinning at the lad. He had become too familiar with what those eyes were capable of. 'I didn't mean to destroy the painting , i didn't mean to get Rowena mad at you my ass'.

He looked at the Raven founder. She was wearing a sky blue robe with a low bodice and ruffles lined along the sleeves. It went just past her ankles where a pair of boots laid clad on her feet.

Harry was about to question them once more when he found himself in the dark.

"Of course I'm picked" a voice goaned that was unmistakably Rowena.

 **Might get a but inappropriate from here on.**

She clapped her hands twice before the hallway lit up once again but now it was a classroom! There was even a blackboard at the front of the room. She took out a large dummy, similar to a test dummy and started casting spells. She dragged an arm over it. Her arms shadow was oddly white, but things got even stranger when the dummy gained all the features of a grown women, including her ...assets.

It was a women! Admittedly, she was dark blue and wasn't breathing but she was real and ... naked! Harry blushed.

"Now Harry" Rowena began. "This" and gestured to the part of the women "is not alive, just like a puppet".

"It has been decided that I, show you how sex works." she declared.

Harry's mind blanked out before blushing furiously. He had seen some things like this on TV, when Urananic was on "errands".

"Come up" she said and Harry obeyed, slowly but surely.

She pointed at the women's private area. "That, is a pussy, cunt, whatever you want to call it, and unless your gay or whatever, you will stick your penius in it and find it enjoyable."

Harry couldn't blush harder if he tried.

Rowena winced, she really didn't want to be this blunt but talking about sex made her ...want to be sexually active.

'Well, at least I'm going to make sure whoever he ends up with won't be as desperate as me.'

She sighed before taking Harry's finger. She cast another incantation, just to give her model feeling, and sound. She also locked the door, wouldn't do any good for Godrick to bust in.

"Touch her". Harry looked at her, startled. He slipped a finger inside the dummy and it moaned.

Harry's emerald eyes went dark and hard, however he didn't stop. This wasn't Harry, ten year old sass master, this was something more ...primal.

 **_When a linebreak sleeps with a fuck boy you get me_still a linebreak though.**

 **Rowena P.o.V**

I flinched at each noise the dummy made. According to the sounds it was making, Harry was a progity when it came to sexual interactions. This wasn't good, my knickers were wet; I had to remind myself multiple times that Harry was only 10 but centries without sexual contact was taking it's toll.

"That's all, you seem to know what your doing" my voice lower than normal and I tried to usher him out of the classroom. I needed relief, now.

 **Narrator** **P.O.V**

A smirk fell onto Harry's face when he felt Rowena Ravenclaw try to push him out the door. When he was only two steps from the doorway he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall right beside the door.

Not-Harry sniffed and caught the sharp uptake of lust, before his smirk turned into a full on evil grin. 'Huh, so she's that type' .

He gently crept a hand through her robes and up her thigh. He heard a whimper as soon as he touched skin. When he reached the promise land he let out a moan. It was clear she had given up and was ready. Not-Harry slid a finger in between her lower lips. She moaned louder and tried to squeeze her thighs together.

Not-Harry wouldn't let her, but he did stick a finger further in her and twirled it around.

That was all it took for her to organism and Not-Harry bended down and ripped off her robes. Clear liquid streamed down her legs and Not-Harry licked his lips before licking the very outside of her pussy.

Ravenclaw squirmed at the teasing but stilled when Not-Harry's tongue slipped into her.

'Harry... No... feeling.. good' she tried to think but couldn't with that tongue inside her, however when Not-Harry started using parseltongue she lost all sense of rationalty.

It was too soon when Harry finished. Unknown to her, Harry wasn't done yet. She fell to the ground, exhausted but Harry pulled her 5'3 frame up and started thrusting into her and Rowena felt she knew what heavan felt like. All because of a ten year old boy with a 6 inch dick. He completely filled her with each thrust.

When he finally came she collapsed, not even trying to hide her exhaustion, but before she passed out she noticed something, the boy's aura was diffrent.

Nevertheless she couldn't care at the moment, and fell asleep.

 **_a linebreak 4 them, a line break 4 u, a linebreak 4 everyone in this room_**

 _Meanwhile in somewhere..._

A ripple passed throught a grassy plane. In the midst of that field was a tall figure, and it was easy to tell it was a guard of some sort. He opened his eyes which were light blue, and glowing. There was no pupil, just blue. He was 7ft tall, with grey skin and large muscles decked in muscles.

He smiled and spoke the words "He's here".

 **Authors note: I got to write a lemon. FINALLY. I think the average dick length is about 5, right? In your opinion how was my lemon. I guess this is kinda long, and I hope you guys are satisfied with it. If you couldn't picture the new unknown guy at the end just picture a really buff and tall Dobby with only blue in his eyes. That should give you a hint about him. Leave comments. Also Not-Harry isnt really harry but he also is harry, ill explain later.**


	10. 2 short 4 a chapter

Harry woke up with a soaring headache but a pounding headache. He felt oddly satisfied though and thought everything was fine but he was in a classroom for reasons unknown to him. Nothing screamed danger to him, and he was content...until he remembered last night. That was almost enough for him to pass out again. He was almost grateful when the door opened for providing a distraction.

A cautious Godric opened the door and stuck his head out; looking both ways. When he spotted an unconscious and not fully clothed Ravenclaw he was... relieved?

"Kraftan" he called behind him before opening the door fully. Another ... man came out from behind him. He was at least 7 ft. and looked like he lived in the gym, no seriously he looked like Hulk and a house elf's illegitimate love child. He had pale grey skin and no hair anywhere, none whatsoever. His eyes were pure sky blue, no pupil, iris, or whiteness, just blue and Harry couldn't deny that it looked cool to him. He was like the wizarding verson of Tarzan with his strong build .

Kraftan looked around and spotted the unconsius women, unsurprised, in fact he looked a bit disappointed.

"Come with me" he said, emotionlessly.

Harry followed, and disappered for the next two months. None of the founders knew what happend to him, he was definitely stronger and more powerful but there was also something... diffrent about him.

 **Authors note: I'ma bit frustrated with this story because it has the same problem all my writting does, I forget to type things out or I do so inncorectly. Already its up to you , rewrite, stop all together, or just keep going and aim for better. This isnt even a real chapter, more like a summary cuz' its that short. I looked at my last chapter and its kinda funny how I went from completely proud to ultimate horror. I mean I've noticed my spelling mistakes( grammer), not to mention the ones you guys probably noticed. As I've said before, im a reader, NOT a writer... Well its more like I see a movie in my head that i want you guys to see too. Ever feel like that when reading a book?**


	11. chapter 10

Daphne Greengrass sipped her glass delicately. She knew there were many stares on her from across the massive ballroom. Despite her age she was a beauty, only 10 years old and receiving lust full looks from guys despite being 5 years her senior.

She smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle on her dark purple gown. It layed across her skin which while was rarely in the sun still held a slight natrual tan. Her light blue eyes had a happy shine that normally wasn't there. Her long blonde hair lay in waves until tied in a bun at the very end kept together by a light purple ribbon.

She walked over to her father.

Lord Greengrass was a tall man; he was intimidating to most with his dark brown eyes that were almost like black holes, many were scared to face him. No one dared to mess with him for when it came to politics for he could turn your closes allies against you. As what most consider the leader of the neutrals or "greys" side he could often sway the light or dark side to his cause. While he was known, never discussed, never said in a postive nor negative light.

However when he looked at his family, his eyes were more protective, safe, not quite warm but still oddly comforting for Daphne. He was wearing black robes, however there were rings of purple flowing up the arm sleeves, the exact same color as her dress, for it was their family color. While it was not nessary to always wear the colors, at a event such as this it was required. His dark hair, which was tied fell just under his shoulders.

"Father, I seek fresh air" she stated.

He turned his eyes to her and searched for any sign of being controlled by someone. It wasn't always like this, Lord Greengrass wasn't always this paranoid. However with what happend to Astoria and his wife, he had good reason.

She stuck to the wall to avoid attention as she traveled to the balcony. While her family was hosting tonight's ball at their home, this was not a time to relax. Her mother learned that by paying an unimaginable cost. Her eyes blurred, if only they were a bit more careful.

She lifted the heavy silk curtain before stepping outside. She needed the solitude, unknown to her, she was not alone.

* * *

Harry was caught in quite an awkward situation, but only of his own making. Kraftan had taught him a lot, he couldn't just be caught unprepared, so Harry decided to scope out the British wizarding world. It wasn't a bad idea, going to the ball to watch and learn about the important figures of the Wizarding Society. However when he decided to go in from the balcony, things stopped going to plan.

* * *

He looked at the crying girl before him. It wouldn't even be noticeable but the small sobs she gave out was unmistakenable, not to mention the tears that had splattered onto the floor. When the girl first came outside he immediantly jumpted onto the guard and cast an invisibility charm. Now he was balancing on the guard(the top of the wall encasing the balcony), with a crying girl in front of him. 

Harry winced, he knew he should just run away, retreat; even keep hiding but his heart went out to the girl so he dropped down and canceled the charm.

He jumped down and reached for her shoulder.

Almost without warning she spun around throwing a knife. Harry caught it and twirled it around with practiced ease; careful to stick to the handel. It was one of Kraftan's favorite tricks to leave somekind of poison on the blade and was almost done subconsiusly. He then vanished it and dodging another attack; now she had a dagger. 

With her left arm she tried to slit his throat holding the weapon sideways, he dodged making a U shape and blocking her forearm with his own. However Daphne didn't give up and continued by trying to land an uppercut with her free arm which was stopped when he caught her wrist. As one last attempt she attempted to kick him at the balls. Harry countered by releasing her other limbs and grabbing her leg causing her to fall but caught her right before she hit the ground and placing a conjured dagger at her throat. His face was directly above hers and his hair lay not even an inch above her skin. He now noticed something, her eyes were blue, no they were more than just blue, they were the color of ice and something told Harry they weren't always like that. Her skin, looked delicate, he would never wish it marked, not unless he was the one doing it.

As Harry stared at the girl a voice rang out in his head, the voice that he had heard less than a year ago (when he did some interesting things to a certain once sexually frustrated founder :D) It said

"MINE".

He remembered Kraftan's words when he asked about the voice. All the warrior said was

"Trust him".

"What do you want?" someone called out. It took a moment for Harry to relize it was the girl.

"Nothing" Harry answered, "You're the one who attacked me." he claimed.

The girl rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"You snuck up on me, no one can sneak up on me. I don't recognize you, not to mention your skill set, you've been trained, well. Your attire is certainly not of the wizarding world, at least not the British one. It's for movement, and you're clearly in shape not to mention that you used hand to hand combat instead of a wand." she stated. "Why are you sneaking into the ball?"

"Are you going to attack me again?" Harry asked, ignoring her question. 

All he received was a blank stare; despite the lack of confirmation he got off her and held out a hand.

Regardless of what her brain said she had a feeling she could trust the boy, so she would, to an extent and accepted his help.

"Harry Potter" he said with no concern of the consequences of what she could telling someone he had been there, besides, if things turned bad he could use a simple "Obliviate" anyway.

"Daphne Greengrass, I was not aware the Potters had another son" she replied.

"Not many do, now since I've been seen I'll say goodbye" he said.  and jumped onto the railing landing in a crouch.

"Are you not suppost to be here?" she asked despite the answer being obvious with him sneaking in and all.

Harry gave a small smirk and wink. "See you soon" and grabbed her hand before kissing it and Daphne could of swore his eyes darkened-"Ms. Greengrass"  before standing up and falling backwards in a freefall; his arms wide.

Lord Greengrass was puzzled when he saw his daughter come back from the balcony with slightly pink cheeks.

Authors note: I did this one on a computer, so go ahead and judge it, comment on it, whatever on it.


	12. Chapter 11

Harry's day was going perfectly fine until he received a message from Kraftan. First thing first, Krafton has never messaged, called, or communicated to him in any way. He didn't even respond from the messages Harry had sent him, but Harry knew he had seen them. It was like being stuck on read/seen forever. He wasn't mad though, Harry didn't think he could be anything but greatful to Harry for his help. Magic knows that if Kraftan truly didn't want to train him he wouldn't. And even Uranainic couldn't force the buff elf to do what he didn't want to. However that wasn't important, it was the message that Kraftan left him.

"I need your help"

Harry was slightly worried when he heard that Kraftan needed to do something. He'd do it sure, but the fact that Kraftan asked him to do something implied that Kraftan couldn't do it himself. That was why Harry ended up stocking up in whatever he might need for the mission he was about to pertake in. He silently apparterated to where his mission would take place, the Sheraltonameic forest known for its berries that when processed correctly were used in most neuromecy rituals. They gave someone a more spiritual gaze/body. He climbed up a tree and while he was not very graceful, he did the task without making any sound. Once he was about 17 ft in the air he started to jump from tree to tree, trying to find the women that Kraftan sent him for.

All Harry ended up finding was a father and daughter deep in the woods saying something about a "_".

Harry himself had never seen one but he didn't doubt that they exist. Most of the time people could only persieve what they wanted to. He crept back over to the duo before creating a sword. It was basic and highly similar to the swords in the medieval time period.He lept his current tree before stabbing his sword inside another tree and turning 180 degrees inside the tree; using that momentum he swung himself forward and ripped his sword from out the tree. He landed in a barrel roll, not even taking a second to stop moving by continuing his run.

Soon enough he reached what he wanted, a tree of a suitable height where he could watch the father and daughter. They both had pale blond hair and while the man's hair looked almost spikey but the daughter's hair seemed more like it had an invisual breeze. She also had the most confusing aura he had ever seen. It was a greyish blueish but it was...

'Cracked' Harry thought.

Harry knew what cracked auras meant, it normally had someone who had fallen into depression, into a hole they couldn't get out. In fact, the last recorded souls of having a cracked aura were dementors. Harry paused for a moment after that, he knew how demenors were created. Urananic had told him how dementors were people with a special kind of soul, the ones who had the potential to be practically gods but instead has shrunken down into either greed or despair. These people had such an aura that you had to be evil enough or one touch would turn you just like them, forever haunting for the only known way for them to die would be them to commit suicide. That's why they normally traveled alone, it was highly likely for them to accidently consume one another and even dementors had a boundary around cannibalism.

The girl was unique, and Harry wondered if that was why Urananic sent him for her, it would make sense. Dementors were unnatrual, ever time one was made magic broke her hold on the universe. This meant that magic fluctuates, there might be an abundance of magic in one area and no magic in another. That's the problem, magic is everywhere and spieces that use magic litterly pull it from the air, well not the air because magic is in space but the main idea is that dementors cause that area of magic to cease to exist so if there is no magic they can't take it so they can't use it.

That's kinda bad since many communities are based on magic.

He watched the girl point and direct her father to something, and then watched the man leave.

"Come out" she said, seemingly looking looking nowhere.

She started to spin around, her arms out wide. "I know your there Harry".

Despite the fact that they had never met before and she knew his name, Harry wasn't unnerved. Instead he just dropped down landing on one knee.

"Fuck" he muttered.

 **Authors note:**

 **This might be a bit confusing but it'll all make sense in the next chapter. I probably won't update for the next two months and this is a small chapter all things considered.**


End file.
